Sonya
Sonya '(ソニア, ''Sonia) is an Arrancar and holds the title as Sexta (6th) Espada. Along with Primera Espada Dominic Soca, Tercera Espada Laura Liberati and Quinta Espada Adin Rittben, she is one of the major antagonists in Noches Sin Suenõs. Appearance Sonya takes on the appearance of a young female with hip-lenght blonde hair. She is fairly skinny with a relatively small bust. Sonya is constantly observed with an intimidating glare and occasionally, an overconfident smirk. She has light blue, somewhat squinty eyes. She wears a considerable variation of the standard arrancar outfit, which takes on the appearance of a black dress with a white, puffy edge. Over the dress, she has added a blue, red and orange pattern inspired by aurora in order to spice up her appearance. Sonya also wears a small hoodie which covers her shoulders and her head. Protruding from the hood, her Mask remains can be located, taking on the appearance of an antler pair. The location of her Hollow Hole is unknown. Instead of the normal boots, Sonya wears a pair of winter-shoes. Personality Though appearing laid-back at a first glance, Sonya is arrogant, discompassionate, deceptive and rather blunt. She pays little respect to her superiors, except for Pluton himself. This attitude eventually lead her into a bitter conflict with The Quinta Espada, Adin Rittben. She is willing to use dirty methods in order to win battles and has openly stated that honor is an unnecessity. However, she has demonstrated some kind of morality as she was unwilling to sacrifice her subordinates in a mission where she encountered unexpected company. She also tends to carry grudges for a considerable time-lenght. It is mainly due to her vengeful nature that she doesn't have a good relationship with the Quinta Espada, who light-heartedly ignores any vices done to him. She has on more than a few occasions attempted to kill him, but to no avail. Sonya is quite persistent and never seems to know her own good. Also easily provoked by remarks about her gender and rank, Sonya is often restrained by her physically stronger Fraccion when attacking in fury. Though easily provoked, she has the remarkable ability to cool herself down several notches in the matter of seconds. She is also known to detest the use of her surname, Aminata. Outside battle, when socializing with similar individuals, Sonya can be remarkably calm and rather flirtous. When insulted, she will commonly revert back into the blunt, irritable side of her. She is also fairly known to have the bad habit of eavesdropping, especially when someone is "meeting" their leader. According to her Fraccion, she also has a terribly dry sense of humor. Sonya is often called "a cold fish" due to her somewhat stern, cold and distrustive demeanour, much to her annoyance. Despite her arrogant and rather cruel persona, Sonya often succumb to fear. Her most primordial fear, is death and is therefore terrified by Dominic Soca, who does not hesitate taking the lives of allies. Biography Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a member of the Espada and holding the Sexta position, Sonya boasts a massive amount of spiritual pressure. If she were to release her true form inside Las Noches, she would demolish the hollow fortress. Even before being empowered by the Hōgyoku, Sonya possessed a noteworthy spiritual pressure. It was enough to momentarily stun Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when enraged. It is white in color. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sonya mainly excels in hand-to-hand combat, in conjuction with her oddly shaped Zanpakuto. She commonly strikes her victims from her above and punches them with the back of her arms. Her movements are rather rough and unelegant, as she is a self-taught combatant. Grace asides, Sonya is a highly dangerous combatant in hand-to-hand combat alone and in conjuction with her Zanpakutō, she is a mortal enemy and a valueable ally. Cero: Sonya's Cero is charged in her right palm and has a rather wide range. It should be noted that it's period of charging is fairly short. Her Cero is Crimson in color. *'Gran Rey Cero:' Gran Rey Cero is a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. Sonya fires her Gran Rey Cero from her left palm, as opposed by her normal Cero. It is blue in terms of color. Enhanced Strenght: Despite her very frail and lanky stature, Sonya's strenght is far superior to the one of the Quinta Espada, Adin Rittben. A single punch is enough to crush bones. The speed of her moves are rather mediocre, though. Sonido Master: Sonya is known for vast skill in Sonido. Often swarming around the target, effectively creating several afterimages in order to increase her evasion. She holds the self-proclaimed title as fastest Espada. While this statement has yet to be proven, she easily puts former Espada to shame with her skill at this technique. *'Gemelos Sonido:' By taking a few extra steps when using Sonido, Sonya is capable of creating quasi-clones. She openly believes that her proficiency with this technique has surpassed the creator's. This may be true, as her clone-limit is seven clones. Just like the Zommari Rureaux's quasi-clones, these will also bleed before disappearing after being attacked. However, unlike Zommari's clones, Sonya's quasi-clones can use Sonido themselves in order to further trick her opponents. Enhanced Hierro: Sonya's Hierro has proved itself to be quite tough. It enabled her to withstand the impact of Grimmjow's Desgarrón, his ultimate technique, though she sustained medium-degree injuries. Enhanced Vision: Sonya is known to possess excellent eyesight. She can detect a fracture in the bones before the victim has felt anything. Her eyesight is vital for the use of her Zanpakuto, as she has to throw it in order to fully utilize it's potential. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Sonya has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Like the rest of the Espada, Sonya rarely uses this technique. Water Manipulation: While in her sealed form, Sonya possesses the uncommon ability to manipulate moisture by attracting it to her Zanpakutō and unleashing it in various shapes. While surrounding her, the water will usually take on a spherical shape. Though hand-to-hand combat is Sonya's primary source of offence, she can as well use water. As she's easily being able to manipulting the water into various shapes, adjust the temperature of it and even the travelling-speed of her water, Sonya is granted a vast versatility in battle. But as the ability only centers around manipulation of already existing water, it can't be used in Hueco Mundo, due to the lack of moisture. Zanpakutō Bribón (悪党(危険な海の巫女) Buribonu, Spanish for "Rascal", Japanese for "Treacherous Sea Maiden") Sonya's Zanpakutō takes the appearance of a Shamanic Drum with bundles of fur protruding all over it. In the middle of it, another circle is sewn onto it. This circle is of a considerable light coloring. In the middle of this circle, another circle can be located. It is light blue in color and evenly split into three separate fields. Sonya effectively uses it as a projectile in the means of a long-range weapon in combat. *'Resurrección:' ''Her release command for her ''Zanpakutō 'is "Amplify"'' (増幅する, ''Zōfuku suru). Trivia *Sonya's aspect of death is Treachery. *Her themesong is The Calling by Shiro Sagisu. *According to the Noches Sin Suenõs Guidebook: **Her hobbies are punishment & meditation. **Sonya's favorite food is Hákarl. **She apparently dislikes annoying people & humans. **Sonya wishes to fight anyone above her rank. Quotes *''"Hey, Capao! Get your fucking head out of your fucking ass and help me here!"'' *''"Lovely. We got guests. For their sake, I hope they like things hot."'' *''"For fuck's sake, can't we just act now?! I don't want to wait for them to get their fat asses over to my palace before I tear those fuckers to pieces!"'' Category:Espada Category:Female Category:SereneDreams Category:Unsourced quotes